


but you're too young to come undone.

by amberwoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: Now, if you asked Pansy what her type was, she would say: rich guys. Classy guys. Smoking, drinking, lazy guys. Rebels, sometimes.What she would not say was: stick-up-the-ass, strict, disciplined, sweater-wearing, red-headed librarian.Yet here she was, staring at Percy Weasley like she had every day for the past two months as she sat studying in the university library.





	but you're too young to come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beautiful Ones by Hurts 
> 
> So here's some cute pansy/percy at uni! Enjoy! And come find me @merflk on tumblr for more

Now, if you asked Pansy what her type was, she would say: _rich guys. Classy guys. Smoking, drinking, lazy guys. Rebels, sometimes._

What she would _not_ say was: _stick-up-the-ass, strict, disciplined, sweater-wearing, red-headed librarian._

Yet here she was, staring at Percy Weasley like she had every day for the past two months as she sat studying in the university library.

He was frowning. He was _always_ frowning. There was always something not entirely in place, always something crooked and always something irritating. Often, it was her.

It was her, when she brought a cup of coffee to the library and put it on the cover of a book she wasn’t currently using. He came raging at her the first time, voice clipped and annoyed, authoritatively asking her to _please remove that substance from the expensive work of their public library._ It was her, when she dropped her books onto the desk too loudly and she could see him keeping himself from violently _shushing_ her, just aware enough that that would make him look ridiculous.

And Percy Weasley _never_ looked ridiculous. He looked crisp and cool and in charge, even though he wore stupid homemade sweaters and vests, the sleeves of his shirts pushed up to reveal unfairly beautiful forearms.

(She had dreams about those forearms. _Interesting_ dreams.)

Percy Weasley was a menace. Percy Weasley was a _saint_.

He sat up straight every time the headmaster came to visit, the smoothest smile on his face and Pansy could swear he could work his way into _any place_ he wanted, he would never have to pay a _dime._ He was charming, and it was unfair.

She’d taken a liking to trying to figure out how far up his ass the stick really went. She smiled sweetly at him when she passed him with her coffee, sometimes even brought him some, the most extravagant caramel-mocha-double-espresso-soy-milk-latte that she could think of, always with _her_ name on it instead of his. She wore her shortest leather skirts and highest heels that ticked on the marble floors as she approached and lately she could _see_ his shoulders tense when he heard the sound – as if a storm was coming.

She revelled in the way his eyes darkened when he looked at her sometimes. Not just the anger, the annoyance, but the… _more_ she saw there. The want as his eyes drifted over her bare legs.

She didn’t know what Percy Weasley’s type was, but she was sure she was pretty high up the list at the moment.

It seemed only fair.

Today, his expression had gone blank when he watched her appear in front of him. It was nearing summer, so she was wearing black shorts and a crop top that showed _just_ the tiniest bit of stomach. She’d considered chewing bubblegum – she loved the way he jumped out of his skin every time she popped a bubble – but had decided against it. She was glad of it now.

He was frowning, like normal, but he was worn in a way she hadn’t seen at the start. The shadows underneath his eyes were deeper, his complexion was a tad greyer, even with the sunlight streaming in through the large windows behind him, making his red hair glow with gold. He looked exhausted – no, _drained_. Like something was sucking the life out of him.

It made her very quiet. She’d given up making his life _completely_ miserable two weeks back. He had taken a sip from the coffee she’d brought him for the first time, tentatively, then appreciatingly, and she had found herself _blushing_. Happily. It had changed everything.

She loved winding Percy Weasley up, but there was something far more satisfying about _unwinding_ him.  

He looked like he needed it.

She didn’t understand how it could happen. How could people… _not_ see it? What was he doing that took so much of him? Was it classes? She knew he’d been at the top of his classes ever since he started university. She knew he was part of the student council and another special council focused on developing the university’s curriculum. And he was always here, in the library, behind that desk, working. When did he study? When did he even _sleep?_

When she saw him stubbornly stifle a yawn, she snapped.

Within moments she was at his desk, planting her hands on it and looking him straight in the eye. His eyes shot down to her cleavage for just a moment – she hadn’t thought about that – but then settled on hers with that bright, sharp look that almost made her shiver. She couldn’t remember ever being so close to him.

She liked it.

“Percy,” she said sweetly, “I’ve been looking for a work on the economics of the Heimar republic, but it doesn’t seem to be on the shelf it’s supposed to be. Could you help me look?”

He stared her down for a moment, but this was his job. With a big sigh, he got up. “Of course, miss Parkinson,” he said, _still_ refusing to call her anything but that. “Do you have the number?”

“I do!” she said with a too-bright smile. He probably thought she was messing with him. Well, he wasn’t completely wrong.

He walked around his desk. “Then lead the way.”

Pansy suppressed a wolfish grin and confidently took off in the direction of the historical economics section. The way took them further and further in to the library, to sections where there only one or two students at desks in a corner and then to shelves that were so close together that there was no room for desks at all. The air became a bit staler, but Pansy liked the smell of the old books.

When they finally arrived at the right shelf, she gave him the number of the book and glanced around carefully. Then, her eyes settled on him as he meticulously went through the books on the shelf. She saw his finger move over the covers and watched as he froze and his eyes widened slightly. Then, he let out another sigh that was _almost_ like a groan. He pulled out a book from the shelf.

“Pansy, it’s right _here._ ”

She was momentarily taken off guard when he said her name, so she didn’t react immediately. He looked up at her, probably to demand an answer, but he was caught off guard too by the light blush on her cheeks and her obvious disorientation.

When their eyes locked, however, she found herself and advanced on him.

“Hmm,” she murmured when she reached him, _almost_ pressing herself against him as she took the book from his hands. “Thanks.”

His eyes flickered down to her lips and his breathing was a tad shallow. She looked over the shadows on his face one more time and then put her hand on his neck, pushing herself up against his chest very carefully.

“Pansy,” he demanded, his voice clipped, “What are you doing?”

“You need to relax,” she murmured in return as she brought her face closer to his. Her eyes were on his lips, but she glanced up at him right before they touched. The tension was clear in his expression, but his eyes were burning and he wasn’t moving. She gave him a chance to do something – push her away, if he wanted. When he didn’t, she felt a burst of joy hit her and she pressed her lips to his.

There was something ecstatic about it, like lightning about to hit. His lips were _perfect_ and he bent his head at just the right angle for her to trace his jawline with her thumb. She could feel a little stubble on it.

Before she knew it, his arms were around her waist and he was pulling her even closer, her breasts pressed against his chest and her free arm circling his neck to play with his hair. He nipped at her lips until she opened them in a gasp and then he pressed her tongue against hers briefly, making her shiver. He tasted like caramel, and she felt a little drunk.

Still, when his hand moved under her shirt to her bra strap, she pulled back for a moment. He froze immediately, searching her face, and she shook her head slowly.

“Not today,” she whispered, a smile on her face. She brought her face back to his and pressed soft, languid kisses to his jaw. “Today…” she continued, “is about relaxing.”

His eyes fluttered close and she could feel some of the tension in his shoulders easing. Soon, he was like putty in her hands.

She didn’t know how long they stood there, just kissing. She did know that at some point, they moved towards the floor, until she was straddling his lap in the historical economics section, kissing his plump lips until they were bruised.

Eventually, she pulled back. He chased her lips with his and she giggled, but she stayed out of reach. When he opened his eyes, they weren’t dark anymore. They were soft, and light, and comfortable. She felt like she might be glowing and couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“Better?” she asked him softly.

He smiled like he understood. “Yes. Much better.”

She stroked his jaw softly and gave him a smile that was softer than she thought was possible for her. “Glad I could help.”

“How did you…”

It was the first time she’d seen him fumble for words or even stumble over a sentence. A rush of warmth flooded through her.

“How did you know?” he asked eventually.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve been paying attention to you.”

That brought a wonder to his eyes that stung her a little. Why was that such a surprise to him?

She knew what it was like to just want some attention. She’d never realised he might be the same.

“Right,” he said softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Unable to stop herself, she pressed another kiss to his lips.

“So,”  he said, “Can I take you out for coffee?”

She laughed. “Where would you even find the time?”

“I’ll look hard,” he smiled.

She smiled back. She felt giddy. “Okay. You can take me out for coffee. If you want.”

“Yeah…” he whispered, his gaze going back to her lips, “I want to.”

“Okay,” she repeated.

They were quiet for a moment. She realised the sun had dropped significantly.

“You should get back to work,” she said and she tried to gracefully move off of him – she failed, but he was looking at her so tenderly that she didn’t really think he’d noticed. She sent him a teasing smile. “You took quite the break.”

“I earned it,” he said and he got up. He pulled her up behind him and within a moment he had spun them around and pressed her against the bookcase. She gasped again, electricity immediately back in the air and a hunger clawing at her throat.

Percy brought his lips to her ear, brushing against it as he spoke. “And next time,” he said, “It will be your turn for a little reward.”

Her eyes fluttered shut at the promise. “That would be appreciated.”

“Oh,” he grinned, “I know.”

He laughed when she pushed him away and she couldn’t keep the smile from her face entirely either. “Fine, you jerk. Now get back to work. You’re wasting my taxes.”

“I’m not sure it works like that.”

“My _taxes_ , Weasley.”

He laughed one more time and then he took her by the hand. “Alright,” he said, “Come on.”

Together, they walked back to the main part of the library. Not much seemed to have happened. At least, there wasn’t a line of people waiting in front of his desk, complaining loudly about his absence. He settled back into his seat smoothly and picked up a pencil, twisting it between his fingers with a little smile on his lips. The tension in his shoulders was gone and, for the first time, he wasn’t frowning.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
